12 Days of Christmas Crumbs
by Sessediz
Summary: Holiday-themed shorts that I'll be posting during the month of December 2018! I'm asking for ideas on my Tumblr (link in my bio) for the stories YOU want to read. If chosen, you'll be cited in the notes (and if you're on Tumblr I'll link you there too). Happy Holidays!
1. Sweet Tooth

I'm taking suggestions on Tumblr (link in my bio!) for holiday stories you'd like to read. I'll be writing eleven more between now and the 25th (or at least the 31st!).

Let me know what you think of each Christmas crumb!

– Sessediz

* * *

 **Sweet Tooth**

 **Words: 1,359**

 **Posted: 1 December 2018**

 **Inspiration: Moonlight Usagi-Chan (cookie exchange)**

* * *

"This is seriously the best idea I've ever had," Serena smiled to herself. She stood on her tiptoes of the booth seat, trying hard to keep from putting her feet on the table. Her hand stretched up high to tape up more tinsel around the gang's usual spot at the arcade. "We should do this every year!"

Raye shook her head as she adjusted the small Christmas tree centerpieces on the open corners of the booth. "So you're patting yourself on the back for finding yet another way to stuff your face?"

With the last bit of tinsel in her hand, Serena's arms dropped as she took a deep breath. Turning slowly, the faint hints of rage masked her attempts at calming that anger.

"First of all, I do _not_ just 'stuff my face' all the time, Raye!" Serena's anger boiled up now, causing her to undo half of her tinsel decorations. "And this was a creative way to have a party without one person having to provide all the food."

"Meatball head!" Raye shouted, "You've ruined the decorations!"

" _I've_ ruined it? Gosh! Not even during the holidays can you give me a break!"

The two continued to bicker back and forth until they heard the doorbell ding.

"Wow, guys!" Mina gushed. "This looks _amazing_."

Serena beamed, but Raye leaned in front of her. "You're welcome!"

Sensing a fight brewing, Mina opened her red and green Tupperware container to reveal peanut butter kisses. "Want to smell them, Sere?"

For a moment, she considered, then she looked to Raye and decided against it. "I can wait," she said begrudgingly. Serena went back to rehanging her tinsel and Raye swirled short stacks of red and green napkins.

The doorbell rang again as Amy and Lita walked in carrying one and two boxes, respectively. Mina asked why Lita held two boxes and her answer was a shock to most, but especially Serena.

"Well, I overheard Raye invite Darien and I wasn't sure if he could bake. The more cookies, the merrier, right?" Lita grinned as she placed both beautifully wrapped cookie boxes on the table. The gorgeous bows on them almost looked too pretty to pull apart.

Momentarily ignoring the fact that Serena was going to have to focus on not embarrassing herself in front of Darien, instead of enjoying delicious cookies, she began scolding Raye once more. "Why didn't you tell me? I bought cute gift boxes for everyone to take home their assorted treats. Now I have one less than I need!"

"That's alright," a lilthy voice said behind her. "We'll make do."

Each of the girls, sans Serena, smiled brightly. "Hi, Darien," they said in unison.

Serena nervously brought her hand to her mouth, but tried hard not to chew on her nails. "I guess we can fill yours after we divvy up the cookies you brought," she said, motioning to his glass container with a snowflake motif printed on the sides. "What'd you bring?"

"Chocolate and peppermint crinkle cookies," he said as he handed her the container. She pulled the lid off and licked her lips. They looked as amazing as they sounded. "They're rolled in powdered sugar and then – well – crinkled."

When it seemed like Serena had spent too much time gawking at Darien, she cleared her throat. "Well, let's get started shall we?"

They all scooted around the table and opened their boxes. Mina handed out her kisses with a brief explanation about holiday _kisses_ being the best kisses, and Amy opened her container of assorted, pressed shortbread cookies sprinkled with cane sugar.

"Those look so _good_ , Amy!" Serena said. "They're almost like the cookies in a tin." Everyone took a bite and made varying sounds of satisfaction. "I have to say, though," Serena added, "they'd probably taste better coming out of a tin."

Darien cocked his head to the side, Raye furrowed her brow, and the others giggled.

"That doesn't even make sense, Serena," Lita laughed.

Amy, who looked beet red by this point, reached into her bag to pull out a metal, blue tin. "I'm sorry. I know the rules said homemade, but I really wanted to get started on the study guides for my classes."

Mina leaned gently on Amy, "Don't worry about it, hun. We understand. Besides, Serena's already ate four of hers!"

Serena paused and looked up to see five pairs of eyes watching her. Raye handed her a napkin, and Serena snatched it quickly. "I'm a hungry woman," she smiled as she winked towards Darien. His eyebrows shot up, and she immediately realized what she had done. " _Anyways_ , so who wants some of my gingerbread men?" Tilting her box, she showed off classic gingerbread men and women, complete with cutesy-piped white, royal icing; just like Lita had taught her.

"Sereeena!" Raye squealed. "I told you _I_ was making gingerbread," she said as she opened and revealed her donut-shaped cookies.

" _Noooo_ , you said you were bringing _spicy_ cookies," Serena whined. "Everyone knows that my gingerbread is legend."

"Legend, huh?" Darien spoke up. He looked at her with questioning permission as his hand hovered her box. "May I try one?" Serena shyly nodded, and watched as Darien tasted one of the cookies. Darien smiled, and swallowed his bite. "These are pretty good, and I don't usually like gingerbread."

Serena smiled brightly, happy that he liked them so much; not that she was _too_ surprised as everyone always did.

"Oh, com'on! She just doubles the sugar for extra sweetness and to calm down the ginger taste!" Raye moaned.

"Raye!" Serena scolded, but Raye had moved on to get everyone to try her cookies.

"I gave them some heat, you know, to combat the cold outside," Raye grinned as everyone took a bite. Mina and Lita enjoyed them, Ami and Darien weren't big fans of heavy spice, and Serena wouldn't admit it, but she actually quite liked the new take on the cookie.

Aside from Darien's portion, Serena, Raye, Amy, and Mina's boxes were empty and their take-home boxes were filling up.

"Alright, now what we've all been waiting for," Serena began, "Lita's cookies!"

Lita opened the first box to showcase an assortment of colors with stained-glass window cookies. Somehow, the 'stained-glass' even looked frosted, like it was a real snowy window.

"She's done it again, ladies and gentle . . . man," Mina sing-songed. "And the other box?"

Inside the second container was chai macarons dusted with freshly ground spices. "Wow! Aren't these really hard to make?" Serena asked.

Lita blushed, "Not _really_." She didn't want to make it seem like she had tried too hard, but it was her first successful attempt out of a dozen prior attempts at making macarons, and she was quite happy about it. "I only have two sandwich cookies per person though."

"That's plenty," Darien smiled as he grabbed one.

As Serena bit into one of hers, she closed her eyes and moaned. "These are fantastic! The Food Network always makes them sound so hard to make. It's like successfully making ice cream on Chopped." Everyone laughed at that and then turned to Darien.

"Guess it's my turn," he said as he held out the container for the girls to grab their share.

As they all enjoyed their sampling of his cookie, Lita asked, "What inspired you to make this? It's really good."

"Uh," his eyes flashed to Serena's and then to the almost empty box that Mina snatched to start filling for him. "Well, Serena loves the seasonal milkshake they make here every year," his face was turning redder every second, "and I was wondering about a cookie that tastes like that. I found the recipe online."

Serena almost choked on the cookie and started coughing furiously. Raye leaned in with another napkin and whispered, "Want me to get you a milkshake?" Her smile would have said it all, and Serena would have scolded her, yet again, if only she could talk.

Clearing her throat, Serena found that she could breathe again. Before she could speak, Raye leaned in again. "I knew he liked you. Merry Christmas," she said, sticking out her tongue with a wink.


	2. Smooch

**Smooch**

 **Words: 1,607**

 **Posted: December 3, 2018**

 **Inspiration: purplesupersiren (mistletoe before dating)**

* * *

"You made it!" Mina squealed when she saw Serena stepping in from the hall.

"You're lucky I came to this 'Kissmas' party. I'm not interested in smooching random guys all night," Serena grumbled. "But I brought chips like you asked."

Mina ignored the bags of savory snacks and hugged her friend. "You don't _have_ to kiss anyone you don't want to," she winked, "And it's called 'Meet Me under the Mistletoe."

"Yeah," Serena shrugged as she kicked off her shoes by the front door, "but that's a mouthful."

Serena watched as her friend's eyes grew wide and her smile even wider. "Oh? Is it now?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Dropping her snacks off in the kitchen, Serena started to make rounds at the party; all the while dodging and tucking away from the dozens of mistletoe that adorned Mina and Lita's apartment.

After chatting with a few friends, Serena spotted Darien leaning against the wall of the arched hallway with a glass of eggnog. There was a woman with bright red hair leaning close to him, and he looked uncomfortable.

"Darien Shields!" Serena called as she got closer. "Are you _cheating_ on me?" The red-haired woman blinked quickly as she looked at the two of them. Then held her hands up in defeat, and walked away.

Darien blushed with a small smile. "Thanks for that. I've been trying to get rid of her for ten minutes. Unfortunately for you, you're stuck with me now for the rest of the night."

"And why is that?" She had wondered both for why it would be unfortunate as well as to the situation he accused her of causing, though Darien would only answer the latter.

"'Cause now Beryl thinks we're together," he answered with a sip of his drink.

Serena took a couple cookies off a plate being passed around. "I could think of worst ways to spend this party. So, why are you at Mina's make out party?"

Darien sighed and nodded over to Andrew, " _That_ guy thinks I'm not social enough, or that I'm too shy."

"What's wrong with being shy?"

"That's a good question," he said. A moment of silence, deafened with music and chatter, passed between them. "So, what do you think of this kind of party, with the mistletoe lore and all?"

"Lore? I don't know much about it; just that it's a thing people do." Growing up, Serena had dreamed of a romantic, first kiss under the mistletoe at Christmastime. Now that she was older, she did find it a bit of an odd tradition.

Darien asked if she cared for a little history lesson and, after a quick survey of the rest of the party _really_ enjoying the kissing theme, she decided history would be better than getting stuck in that crowd.

He explained that use of the plant went all the way back to ancient times, and was thought to bring good luck and ward off evil. As time went on, it turned into a Christmas kissing tradition in England and was popularized here in the Victorian Era.

"Since you're eating, I won't explained the origin of its name," he chuckled, "but it is a parasitic plant."

"Wait," Serena furrowed her brow, still caught on an earlier piece of information, "So you're telling me that if a girl refused a kiss she was out casted?"

"Well, not completely. People would think less of her," Darien thought, "and she might not receive a marriage proposal till at least the next Christmas. Mostly, it was a horrible way to trick women into the kiss since many would tease a woman that she'd end up an old spinster."

Serena's mouth dropped open. "That's horrible! What an awful tradition!" She contemplated telling Mina to shut this party down and to throw all of the horrible plant away, even if it was plastic. Darien smiled, and Serena glared. "What's so funny?"

"You're just cute when you get frustrated," Darien said without restraint, "but you are right, it's got some bad stuff in its history, but that's not the way it is now." He gestured to the crowd that was filled with people eager for kisses, and small signals of consent that was even visible from her position. Serena sighed as she leaned against the opposite wall. Darien could tell her mood had shifted so he grabbed a small plate of snacks and offered them to her. "Does the bunny want a carrot?" he teased.

Serena wrinkled up her nose. " _Why_ would I eat vegetables at a party? Geez you're such a parental figure," she laughed. "But I'll take some with ranch," she said stepping forward to swipe a carrot into the creamy pile of dressing.

Just as she crunched her first bite, someone on the other side of the apartment called out. "Finally! Guys, they're under the mistletoe!"

Darien and Serena's eyes both shot up to a piece of mistletoe that had been between them all along. It was probably why Beryl was trying to coax Darien in the darkened hallway. Serena gulped as she looked at Darien Shields, wondering if he was truly going to kiss her. Despite her abhorrence for the tradition, she secretly hoped that he would.

The other partiers cheered gleefully, but the friendly couple also noticed that Beryl was crossing her arms and watching. Suddenly, Serena felt her carrot-less hand being pulled away from her, and she looked back just in time to see Darien kissing her palm.

It was more intimate than a kiss on the back of her hand, but it left her longing for more.

"Sorry about that," he whispered as he walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

Serena stood there, still reeling from the friendly kiss because – well – that's what it was, right? Putting it out of her mind, Serena made rounds again, talking with her friends and enjoying the delicious foods that Lita made as well as the store-bought junk food she always craved. On multiple occasions, Serena would get near Darien and try to find a way to get him under another mistletoe.

All of which resulted in a bowl of red-hot Cheetos on the ground, bumping into innocent bystanders, and almost getting ranch dressing smeared in Beryl's hair.

Feeling defeated, Serena opted for a glass of the spiked eggnog that Darien had been drinking earlier. As she rested the ladle back in the bowl, she almost jumped when she felt a hard body standing behind her.

"Oh, geez! You almost made me drop my drink," she yelped.

Darien's mouth turned into a tilted grin, "Wouldn't be the first klutz-attack you had tonight." He crossed his arms and Serena noticed that he had rolled up his sleeves at some point in the last few minutes. It _was_ getting a little hot in here, or maybe that was just how he looked? "Are you trying to kiss me?"

All the blood rushed from Serena's legs and she felt like she was going to collapse. "I, uh, what?" She looked to the kitchen and called out, "What's that Mina? Yeah, I can get more ice."

Serena rushed to the door to get her shoes and coat as Darien looked in confusion since Mina was busy talking to Kunzite by the DJ station.

Forty-five minutes passed as Serena busied herself with dazzling light displays and couples out for a date night. When she felt comfortable enough, or rather brave enough, to return to the party, she stopped by the nearby convenience store for a small bag of her excuse.

As she reached the floor of Mina and Lita's apartment, she noticed it wasn't thumping with music any longer. Tentatively, she knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Guys?" she called out before getting spooked with Lita stepping into view.

"Where have you been? I made chocolate pinwheel cookies like you requested and you haven't told me what you think," Lita said as she carried a large trash bag filled with plates and thrown out food.

"Oh, I loved those! Uh, so the party's over?" She held up the bag, "Because I went out for ice."

Mina now came into view, "Not that we needed more, but why'd it take so long?"

Serena shrugged, "Well, I guess there were a lot of parties tonight. I had to go to multiple stores."

"Then why isn't the bag melting yet from being in your hand all the way back here," a male's voice asked. Looking to her left, she saw Darien helping to clean up. She tried to explain that it was cold enough outside, but he wasn't buying it. As she tried to excuse herself, Darien walked up to her and whispered, "You know, if you wanted me to kiss you, all you had to do was ask."

"Well, exactly how much more hinting did I have to do?" She said, only realizing right after that she had said that aloud. "I mean—."

Darien held up a bit of discarded mistletoe, "Now's your chance."

His eyes fluttered close as he leaned forward and waited. If Serena was going to do this, she didn't want to miss anything so as she leaned towards him she kept her eyes open. Just as their lips connected, Darien's eyes shot open in surprise.

He pulled back immediately, face red, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I d-didn't think you'd actually kiss me, Sere." Serena froze after hearing that; embarrassed that she had put herself out there, but what he said next melted her back to normal. "But only because I didn't think you felt the same way."


	3. Christmas Cupid

**Christmas Cupid**

 **Words: 1,573**

 **Posted: December 7, 2018**

 **Inspiration: aurorafiberarts (secret santa)**

* * *

"That's Kunzite," Mina mumbled to herself, "and then Lita's desk is right by Serena's," she continued as she sketched an outline of the office floorplan. "With Amy by the radiator, since she's always so cold . . ., which only leaves Darien," she grinned to herself.

This year Mina was in charge of organizing "Secret Santa," though she was taking the organizing bit a little further than most. After laying out the names on her grid, she drew a series of arrows depicting how she would go about the office handing out the names. It would seem random, as she would draw the names from a hat, but she had a plan, oh did she have a plan.

Mina knew that her best friend Serena had been crushing on Darien for a while now, but she had also noticed recently that he often looked her way when he probably thought no one was looking.

"This is perfect," she whispered in the dimly lit apartment.

The next morning, she walked in proudly. There was a small bounce in her step, and she was excited for her plan to begin.

After greeting the girls by the coffee and the gusy by the water coolers, she slid into her chair and rechecked the slips to make sure they were in the right order. Mina pulled out her red hat with the white fluff and was about to put the slips in when she noticed an email marked urgent on her screen.

"Shoot," she said quietly as she scanned the message. Mina was in charge of outgoing materials and it looked like something wasn't accounted for in last night's shipment. She quickly spun her chair around and headed for the postal room to sort it out.

After thirty minutes of arguing with the department head downstairs, and conferring with a couple of her colleagues, they located the missing parcels and rectified the situation. Mina headed back to her desk, gathered the slips, the hat, and went on her way around the office. Completely ignoring the new item on her desk.

As she went to each desk, she gave a brief explanation of the rules: under twenty-five dollars, no gift cards or money, must be wrapped, and must include a card on the inside of the gift that says the name of the giver.

When she came to Serena's desk, she saw Lita leaning over her as they both laughed at a video.

"What's going on?" she asked as she peered over their shoulders. Getting lost in the moment, she failed to realize that Lita's hand was pulling a slip out of her hat.

"Nice!" Lita called out. "I already know what I'm getting for this one!"

"What di-hey! It's not your turn," Mina whined.

Serena turned in her chair. "Turn for what? Oooh, Secret Santa!" she beamed as she rummaged through the hat herself.

Mina tensed up as the situation that she had worked tirelessly to orchestrate was falling apart right in front of her. Knowing there was nothing more she could do – since admitting the whole thing was going to be rigged wasn't an option – she sulked through the rest of the office, and finally back to her desk.

Just as she tossed the Santa hat back down, she noticed that there was a yellow mug of coffee where there had been a green one. She looked around her and didn't see anything else out of the ordinary, so she took a tentative sip.

It was exactly how she liked her morning coffee, so she shrugged it off figuring she had been mistaken on the mug she'd grabbed earlier.

Later on, she tried to casually talk with Lita and Serena about the gift exchange.

"I don't like who I got," Mina said. "Anyone want to trade?"

"Not me," Lita smiled. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Mina's jaw dropped as Serena confessed she didn't want to trader either. She couldn't believe this; Lita likes Darien too?

As she finished up her work for the day, Mina overheard Lita talking with Zoicite about her gift. "Do you think he'd like it in green? I've heard that's his favorite color."

"Nephrite and I don't talk about favorite colors much," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think I have with most guys since kindergarten."

Lita laughed, "Well, thanks anyways!"

Mina furrowed her brow wondering how Lita managed to get Nephrite instead, but knew it was hopeless to investigate.

A week passed and it was time for the office holiday party. Cookies, non-alcoholic drinks, and smiles were all abound, with the nuisanced-lull of Christmas music.

She had managed to get a nice gift for Amy, who had been the last name in the hat. She hadn't even remembered to grab a name until the next day. In fact, she worried that she had forgotten a name or didn't hand out the correct number. A quick announcement that next day had clarified that everyone was participating.

As the time for exchanging gifts finally began, she watched as her happy colleagues shared presents with one another. In the end, she thought, at least everyone is having fun. Besides, Valentine's Day isn't too far off; I could try again, she grinned.

"This next one is for," Mina smiled as she flipped the little note over, "Darien!"

Darien walked up to retrieve his gift and opened it to reveal two bottles of Sriracha sauce and a cookbook to match. "This is awesome," he said as he flipped through the book. He noticed a note in the back of the book and read it aloud: "This should resupply your desk for a few months, hopefully. And this book is filled with all sorts of recipes for you to try out. I hope you enjoy! – Serena Tsukino."

He looked up at Serena and smiled. "Thank you. This was very thoughtful. I actually have a gift for you," he said kneeling by the tree. Mina was too distracted by the fact that Darien had gotten a gift for Serena to stop him from breaking the rules of the exchange.

Darien handed Serena a striped present which she opened eagerly. Her eyes widened as she lifted the item. "Chocolate . . . sheets?" An image of a confectionary bedspread appeared in everyone's minds until Darien chuckled.

"I know you love chocolate, but I couldn't decide which you might like the most, so I got them all. Those 'sheets' are completely edible and each one is a different flavor."

Mina's heart melted as she finally realized that somehow, someway, they still had both received the other's name. In a few minutes, she would begin to wonder about the how.

One by one, the gifts were distributed until only Mina's gift remained as she had wanted everyone else to enjoy their presents first. She pulled the ribbon on the box, and opened it to find two champagne glasses and a voucher for a free appetizer at her favorite restaurant.

Had she been paying attention, she could have guessed who the giver was before even opening the package, but alas she looked up to the small gathering of people and asked who gave her the gift. Kunzite raised his hand, "I did, Mina. I'd like to take you out on a date. You see, the glasses fall within the guidelines and the coupon cost me nothing." He smiled, proud that he had been able to be sneaky.

"And a date?" she giggled, "That would cost more than twenty-five dollars."

"Well, that's not contingent on the rules. I genuinely want to take you out on a date, if you'll have me, and not as colleagues."

Everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as they awaited her answer, but instead she excused herself from the group. There was a bout of silence and then murmuring before Serena resumed the music.

Kunzite followed Mina to her desk. "Is something the matter? I'm sorry for the public display, but I thought you liked grand gestures like that."

Mina twirled around, "Huh? Oh, I do, it's just . . . I've been so focused on other things that I hadn't even given a thought to, well, who _I_ might like." Kunzite furrowed his brow, and Mina continued, "You see, I tried to set it up so that Serena and Darien would get each other for Secret Santa, but then that plan blew up."

"But . . . they _did_ get each other," he said with a smile.

Her eyes widened, "Did _you_ give Darien that slip? You've already showed you can be very sneaky."

Kunzite laughed, "No, but I did take yours." He rubbed the bottom of his chin, "I came by your desk that day and tried to get your name from the slips when I accidentally knocked them off the table, and your coffee got spilt too. I cleaned it up and remade your drink as you like, but if you organized the slips in a certain order, they were messed up after that."

Mina's mouth hung open. "So, you took my slip and mixed up the whole stack, but Darien and Serena still got each other?"

He nodded. "Perhaps they are meant to be," he said in deeply rich voice.

Suddenly, a crush she hadn't realized she was harboring smacked her in the face. And there he was, the man of her dreams, and she had almost missed it.

* * *

 **This story was so sweet and Hallmarky, hah! Please let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	4. First Date, Ice Skate

**First Date, Ice Skate**

 **Words: 622**

 **Posted: December 9, 2018**

 **Inspiration: floraone (ice skating date)**

* * *

Serena fidgeted with the ends of her knitted scarf as she peered around the corner again. She started to wonder if this was all a big joke to him, asking her out and then ditching her on the date.

"The nerve of that-that jerk," she growled.

Darien Shields, the older boy who teased her relentlessly, had finally started being sweet to her; all culminating in him asking her out on a date for today. And it was even the best date, as she had told Mina just a week prior: ice skating!

Just as she was about to give up and head to the arcade for a snack, he came into view.

"Sorry, Serena," he called as he rushed to her side. "I got delayed – uh – working on something."

All of her anger melted away at the smile he presented her. She certainly liked this Darien over the mean, insult-hurling one.

"That's alright. Ready to go? I already got my skates," she held up the small-sized shoes.

"Oh, I would have got you your skates," he said as they walked together to the skate shack.

Serena smiled, "Well, you can buy me a milkshake later!"

Darien paused his shivering to look at her. "You won't be too cold?"

She laughed as she waved to the worker at the shack. "A burger will warm me up, but I'm always down for a milkshake. Strawberry is the best."

"Well," he said handing the worker his cash, "I already knew that. Size twelve, please."

Once their skates were on, Serena held onto the outside of the border just as tightly as Darien was, but neither paid attention to the other's actions.

"So, we just _gently_ step onto the ice—," she began as she did just that, only to immediately lose her balance and go crashing down.

"Serena!" Darien called as he dropped to his knees and grabbed her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, embarrassed that she had already had a klutz-attack, as he used to say, and she wondered if he would point it out like old times. Instead, he helped her up and set her on her feet. Serena was still nervous about being around him in a private setting, so she tried to skate again. Both hands held tightly to the inside barrier as she scooted along, completely ignoring that Darien was doing the same.

Just as she felt confident enough to try again, she wobbled left and right. Her yelps and cries could probably be heard from half a mile around as she attempted, again and again, to get the hang of ice skating.

And Darien was too, because this was his first time ice skating as well.

Seeing him fall on his butt a few times really helped to break the stoic image she used to have for him. Without meaning to, she began laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny," he asked with a slight tease to his words. "You're falling even more than I am."

"Yes," she took a breath, "but you're the one that suggested this date and you can't even go three yards!"

Darien sighed and walked over on his knees to where she had last fallen. "Well, I overheard you telling Mina how _romantic_ an ice skating date would be. And I tried looking up some 'how-to' videos, but it's harder than it looks." Serena's face flushed pink, and there were almost swirly hearts in her eyes. "How about we go get that milkshake and burger, then?"

"Now _that_ is the most romantic thing I've ever heard," she beamed.

* * *

 **It's soo snowy here today. They're predicting at least six inches, so I just had to write this next Christmas Crumb. Let me know what you thought! 3**


	5. Truth or Darien

**Truth or Darien**

 **Words: 987**

 **Posted: December 14, 2018**

 **Inspiration: phillynz (Serena dared to kiss Santa)**

* * *

Serena sighed as she braided her long ponytails. It had been ten minutes since she had given Mina her answer, but the fierce blonde was still mulling over her choices.

"You know," Serena began, "I chose dare because I was hoping you'd make this _interesting_."

Mina and Raye continued to whisper as Amy turned the page in her book and Lita mooned over Andrew as he washed the counters.

It was the slowest Saturday on record, at least to Serena. It was basically Christmas, but there were no parties this weekend, her shopping was done, and no other fun holiday activities going on. Despite being clumsier in the winter, she wished for snow or just _something_ to happen. At this point she would settle for anything.

Mina's eyes widened as an idea surfaced.

Serena blinked, having no idea just what was in store for her.

"I've got it," Mina announced. Having spent the last fifteen minutes watching her milkshake melt, Serena barely looked up from the spot on the table she had been eyeing.

"Well, com'on," she said. "Out with it."

Mina smiled. "I dare you to kiss Santa Claus at the mall!"

Serena's brow furrowed just as the others paused their tasks to look up as well. She couldn't be serious, Serena thought, but the determination on Mina's face proved she was wrong.

Mina slapped her hand down, "It's not even that bad, Sere! Just stand in line, tell him what you want, and when the elf snaps a photos give him a kiss on the cheek." She sat back in her seat and grinned, "He won't think anything weird about it."

Serena sighed again. "I guess that's okay. Alright, who's ready to go to the mall?"

The gang all packed up their things, slid on their coats, and headed for the shopping center.

As the got closer to the open space that had been redecorated for 'Santa's Workshop,' Serena became nervous. What if he was some creepy, old guy? What if he smelled like beef and cheese?

Then she had a flashback to the Easter bunny at the drugstore that her mother made her get a photo with; he was smelly, the costume was dirty, and the eyes on that _thing_ still haunted her dreams.

It'll be fine, it'll be fine, she whispered to herself. Halfway through the line of eager children, she noticed that the mall Santa this year didn't seem to be a large, man or even a middle-aged man. He looked like a young man that was relying on pillows to make his jolly belly.

Serena smiled with relief, because the situation got a teensy bit better. But she still had to kiss him.

Mina burst out laughing when the loud speakers started playing "Santa Baby" and proceeded to sing it loudly for everyone to hear. Serena attempted to hide, but the only thing near her were three-foot tall candy cane props. As she glanced back towards Santa's throne, or whatever you'd call that red and gold chair, she noticed him noticing her.

He looked . . . surprised? No, that couldn't be right.

Serena looked around her and noticed that they were the only teenagers in a line full of hyper children and exhausted parents. That's why, she thought, that's why he gave me a look.

She began to feel nervous again, as they became the next ones in line.

Mina handed the photographer twenty bucks and Serena was ushered up the snowy steps to the awaiting St. Nicholas. He blinked several times with beautiful blue eyes, and Serena wondered where she might have seen them before. After all, the hat and beard were basically a mask keeping his identity away from her.

"H-hi," she said. "I guess I'm supposed to sit on your lap?"

He didn't say anything, but looking over at Mina and everyone else, she didn't want any cajoling, so she sat on his right leg and tried to keep herself from putting her whole weight on him. Because, in any case, he signed up for little kids to state their Christmas wishes, not someone as big as her.

Finally, after swallowing hard, he spoke. "So, young lady, what would _you_ like for Christmas?" he asked in the usual Santa voice.

At that moment, Serena realized that she had not taken her time to come up with an answer to the one question he would ask. Without missing a beat, she answered, "Love."

"Come again?" he asked, his voice faltering a bit.

"Oh," she blushed, "I didn't mean to say that."

She scrambled to come up with something, anything, but especially something that might rhyme with love when he chuckled in his Santa way.

"Well, I don't suppose you want me to put a man under your tree, do you?"

Serena looked over to Mina who started nodding with hysterically wide eyes. Serena gave a sharp shake of her head, and turned her attention back to the man in red.

"No, that's too much to ask for, but a tin of cookies and a new cellphone case would be nice," she answered.

"Well, have you been a . . . good girl this year?" he shakily asked.

"Um, of course?" she said back, panic setting in.

"Well, well then," he began, "I suppose that's _not_ too much to ask for, since you've been good."

Santa turned to look at the photographer, who then snapped three quick photos. Later when they would be printed off, the first would show Serena quickly leaning in for a kiss on the cheek of the unsuspecting Santa. The second would then show a shocked Santa with a beet-red Serena trying to vacate the area (her body almost out of frame), while the third showed that a button on her coat had snagged his large beard and pulled it off to reveal the man behind the disguise.

The totally 'hottie' senior himself; Darien Shields.


	6. Our First Christmas

**Our First Christmas**

 **Words: 726**

 **Posted: December 18, 2018**

 **Inspiration: cassraven (decorating the tree)**

* * *

Serena grabbed the new bag of salt and vinegar chips, and popped the top open. She pressed play, and snuggled under her warm, bunny blanket as the film began.

The lock on the front door clicked, and Darien slid in carrying three bags of groceries. "Alright, I think I got everything on your list, _and_ I ordered pizza so it'll be here in about twenty minutes," he said. He began unloading the items from the bags when he heard a certain string of dialogue. "What are you doing?"

Serena buried herself further in the couch, and hid the remote control under her. "Nothing."

Darien walked into the living room and gawked at the screen. "Again? This is the fourth time you've watched this movie in the last few months."

"No! It's—," she counted on her hand, "um, fifth . . . time. Com'on, it's my pregnancy movie!"

"It's a B-list, vampire movie that you're watching in December," he smiled. "I thought you loved Christmas. Why not some cheesy, holiday film?"

Serena crossed her arms. "Because I want _this_ movie, Darien."

He sat down next to her and hugged her. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it." Serena relished in his nuzzles up until she heard the television go off.

"Hey!" she shouted as he jumped away, remote control in hand. "I was watching that!"

"It's our first Christmas, Serena. Don't you want to decorate the Christmas tree?" They both looked over at the green, fake tree in the corner of the room that had been sitting bare for three days now. "I thought you would have decorated it the day I set it up."

When a grimace on her face, Serena marched off to their bedroom and slammed the door. She curled up on the opposite side of the dresser as tears began to stream down her face. The hall light lit up the room when Darien opened the door.

"Serena?" he asked into the darkness. He flipped the light switch, and turned to see her huddled beside the dresser. "Hey, com'on. What's wrong?"

She wiped the tears from her face before resting her hands on her belly. "It's our first Christmas and we _barely_ have _any_ ornaments. We don't have a crib or – or anything yet, and – how are we supposed to take care of our baby? We have so little we can provide her."

Darien chuckled, but then cleared his throat. "We don't need much for her when she's an infant, you know that. And we have plenty for now. Are you really that worried about finances?"

Serena nodded because she wanted to give her new, growing family the same kind of Christmas that she was used to with her family. But, as Darien tried to explain, even they didn't always have such grand celebrations.

"Isn't it family that matters most? I mean, that's what I've been looking forward to since I was a kid," Darien said. At that mention, Serena burst into tears at the thought of Darien spending the holidays alone.

"I'm sorry, my hormones are all over the place," she wiped her tears again.

Darien kissed her forehead, and helped her to stand. "No need to apologize, but I would very much like to decorate our tree with our fifteen ornaments." He chuckled, "You in?"

They giggled, and nudged each other as they carefully placed their decorations. Darien recommended putting their Christmas cards in the tree as well so that it would fill out more. When it looked about finished, Serena realized they didn't have a star.

She rushed to the bedroom, but was back just as fast. She leaned over the kitchen table and began cutting up something, and pulling off pieces of tape.

Considering how large her belly was now, she knew that Darien wouldn't want her to get on top of a chair so she handed him the homemade tree topper.

"This is perfect, Serena," he said as he leaned forward to affix the star. Serena crouched down to plug in the lights. As they both stood there admiring their work, Darien wrapped his arm around her and smiled. The star was cut from the cardboard remains of a shipping box and on the front was the ultrasound photo of their daughter. "Merry Christmas, Serena."

She pulled him into her embrace, and kissed him. "Merry Christmas, Darien."


	7. First Snow

**First Snow**

 **Words: 305**

 **Posted: December 29, 2018**

 **Inspiration: My own**

* * *

"Darien! Darien get the camera," Serena called down the hall as she put on yet _another_ layer.

"I've got it, I've got it," he recited as he entered the room. "Okay, I know you're worried, but she'll be outside for a minute, maybe two. She doesn't need that much on."

Serena shook her head as she slid on the little socks and baby shoes. "She needs these," Serena whined.

"You're going to cook her," Darien replied as he slid on his coat. "And I still can't believe you're putting shoes on our baby. She can't even walk and it's not good for her feet."

Serena finished fastening the little shoes and handed Rini off to her husband. "Well, Mr. Pediatrician thinks he knows everything," she said sticking her tongue out. "Fine, fine, but can she wear them just this once? For the pictures?"

Darien sighed, but then nodded. "Come on, before she overheats."

The happy, new parents walked outside their front door to a winter wonderland. A thick blanket of snow had appeared during the night and now fat flakes of snow were falling from the sky.

Darien took a few photos, but Serena kept holding Rini tight to her body with her little face covered. When it was Darien's turn, he faced her out for his photo right as a huge gathering of snowflakes hit her face.

"Darien!" Serena shouted as she marched towards them.

"Did you get it?" he laughed. "That was great."

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked her little bundle.

"If you're worried that she'll be traumatized by this experience, just look at her. She's smiling," Darien assured.

After carefully examining her baby, Serena relented and realized that her daughter was really having a good time; as much as you can when you're four months old. "Happy first snow, Small Lady."


	8. White Christmas, Black Out

**White Christmas, Black Out**

 **Words: 313**

 **Posted: December 29, 2018**

 **Inspiration: My own**

* * *

He had prepared for this. Darien had a stash of non-perishables in his pantry, a small camping burner, a horde of blankets, candles, and most anything else you would need in an emergency.

And that's what it was. The government had announced a snow warning that morning and quickly issued an impending snow emergency. The roads were horrible, and Darien was surprised he had made it home safely, though most were home with their own families at this point in the evening.

What worried him was that Serena was now in his dark apartment alone. She was supposed to stay over tonight to celebrate Christmas before driving to see her parents, and he wondered what state she was in right now.

He unlocked the door to see a blue glow from a cellphone illuminating her figure at the base of his Christmas tree. She looked like she was covered in several blankets and shivering. When he noticed the crunching sound, he walked closer. "Serena?" he asked.

She turned to look at him as he casting the flashlight from his phone down on her. Covering her legs and arms were four of his large sweaters, and grasped tightly in her hands was two feet of bare thread that once was strung popcorn garland.

"I'm sorry. The lights when out, and I didn't know when you'd be home, and I was hungry, and wasn't sure what I could eat because the stove won't work and –," she bit her lip as the words flooded Darien's mind, "Why do you own this many Christmas sweaters?"

Darien's eyebrows knitted in the center as he chuckled. "You've bought me one every year that we've been together, silly. And I have the food situation under control, so there's no need to you to deface my tree."

"Oh," she whispered, "so you won't be surprised by your gift this year?"


	9. When We First Met

**When We First Met**

 **Words: 627**

 **Posted: December 29, 2018**

 **Inspiration: purplesupersiren (office party after they are married)**

* * *

"Yes. Mm, yes dear. I promise I'm on my way," Darien sighed into the phone as he navigated traffic. "Yes, I'm wearing the dark green one. Listen, you're going to get me in an accident with all this. I'll just see you there in twenty minutes."

After ending the call, Darien was now able to keep his attention on the road, but something was distracting him. He and Serena had been married three years now. At first everything seemed great, like nothing could come between them and then just _something_ – out of nowhere – came between them and he wasn't even sure what it could be.

At times, he would just blame her; and for what? Everything.

Bad day at work, something wrong at the house, it didn't matter. And he always accused her of being a nag, though he knew she wasn't.

Darien didn't like the way things were going, and he was definitely as upset with himself as he made it seem he was mad at Serena. But there was nothing to be done at this point, right?

As he walked into the office party, he began his search for his wife. Darien greeted his wife's colleagues that he had met over the years, and stopped for a snack at the food table. He looked around and finally spotted her talking with a friend. Her dress was dark green, same shade as his tie, and reached the floor with cascading sparkles.

Darien never shied away from the fact that his wife could really dress up for occasions such as this.

He smiled as he turned back to the food table for a small plate when he noticed a young boy, about seven or eight, staring off with his mouth agape.

Following his line of sight, he saw that the child was watching his wife. Darien loved children, as he himself was a pediatrician, and found that the most interesting conversations were had with them.

Darien knelt down and address the boy. "Do you like her shiny dress?" he smiled.

The little boy shook his head and pointed higher up. Darien once again looked and realized the young child was directing his attention to Serena's face.

"Do you think my wife is pretty?" Darien asked.

The little boy nodded. "She's a beautiful angel," he whispered.

Darien's face flushed with red as he turned back once more to look at his wife; to really look at her. And that's when he saw it just as he had years ago.

Serena was indeed beautiful, but there was so much more to her than that.

She was loving, and compassionate. She had brilliant blonde hair, and a bright smile; both of which could always cheer him up.

Serena was hardworking, and yet very friendly.

They're eyes met, and she smiled shyly as if they were just dating again. And so that's when everything clicked.

He had gotten so caught up in the haste of life that he forgot to sit back and remember; remember why they fell in love and how they're lives became intertwined, how his life became more full with her, and how desperate he had been to make her his wife in the first place.

The little boy tugged on his sleeve and asked if Darien could grab him a sugar cookie. Instead, Darien gave him his small plate of cookies and cheese cubes, and thanked the boy for helping him out. Just happy to have treats, the boy shrugged and walked off with the stash as Darien moved to join his wife.

He rested his hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear. After a short giggle from her, she moved to whisper to him as well. "I love you too, Darien."


	10. O Christmas Tree

**O Christmas Tree**

 **Words: 582**

 **Posted: December 30, 2018**

 **Inspiration: My own**

* * *

"Ooo, he's gonna love this," Serena squealed with delight as she slid across the wooden floors in her slouchy socks. She had spent the whole morning, as soon as she saw him leave for the day, decorating his condo for the holidays.

Darien didn't get the kind of Christmases that she did growing up and decided that it would be the best gift from her to give him a fantastic Christmas this year.

 _Everything_ was decorated. There were jellies on the window, garland on the stair railings, desserts arranged on his cloistered platter (courtesy of Lita), and random, dorky decorations taped to the walls. However, the tree had been the trickiest to plan. All of these decorations were relatively inexpensive, with the deals she found, but the tree and trimmings would hike it up.

Her family had always utilized a fake tree, but she didn't think it was her place to buy such a lavish and permanent fixture in her boyfriend's home, permanent in the one month each year way. So, instead, she decided on a real tree that he could throw out.

However, it wasn't until she was at the tree lot that she realized she needed something to put the tree _in_ to keep it watered (just like a flower?), or the amount of needles it would shed from the lot to the condo and then the driveway through the floorplan . . . "Ugh," she had groaned aloud when she first brought it inside.

A small line of sap streamed from the doorway, a mess that she had yet to tend to, as she focused on decorating the Christmas fixture.

"Serena?" Darien called as he entered by the kitchen. "What are you – what the hell is _this_?" he shouted as his shoes made a sticky sound against the floor.

"Uhhh," she shyly made her way to the kitchen. "I meant to clean that up."

"What _is_ it?" he asked.

"Tree sap."

He stood there staring at her in disbelief. "Okaaay, and _why_ is there tree sap on the floor?"

"Maybe you should just look," she said, retreating from the room. When they reached the living room she splayed her hands out like Vanna White, "Ta-da!" Darien took in the sight in front of him and then glanced around the rest of the condo. "Do you like it?"

"Why is only the bottom of the tree decorated?" he asked, pointing to the top half which was mostly bare.

"I'm too short," she smiled.

He looked up and noticed the tinsel randomly placed in his rafters. "So then how'd those get up there?"

"I threw it. I won't be able to help clean that up."

"Figures," he said. "And the treats on the table?"

"Lita."

Darien nodded as he walked around the condo, looking over everything she had added to his home. After several minutes, she couldn't take it any longer and bounced into view.

"Do you like it?" she asked, hopeful.

He turned to look at his girlfriend who smiled so warmly at him. So he didn't care about the mess in the kitchen, the half-done job on the tree, or the rafters he'd have to borrow a ladder to clean up; he was just happy that she had cared enough to do this for him.

"I've never had a home decorated so . . . beautifully for Christmas. Thank you, Serena. I love it," he said as he swept her into his arms and dipped her for a kiss.


	11. Kiss at Midnight

**Kiss at Midnight**

 **Words: 1250**

 **Posted: December 31, 2018**

 **Inspiration: Technically FloraOne because she suggested a Christmas youma battle. I ended up making it NYE themed, but this is my first try at writing a canon, youma scene.**

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"That's ridiculous, Serena!" Raye shrieked.

"How so?" Serena questioned as she dipped another waffle fry into her ketchup. "It's _soo_ romantic to receive a kiss right at the start of the New Year. You know, to start the year off 'right' and all."

Raye rolled her eyes as Mina nodded in agreeance. "Well, there's not many of the guys at this party that we'll even know. You're really that willing to kiss some stranger for a made-up moment?"

Before Serena could answer, Lita leaned over with a grin. "Actually, I heard that Andrew and Darien are coming to the party."

"You just _hope_ that Andrew is because you think he looks like your old boyfriend," Mina teased. "What about you, Amy? Are you looking forward to the ball dropping?"

Amy looked up from her book, face red as she stuttered out a 'what' and then swallowed hard.

"New Year's Eve? The shiny ball dropping in Times Square?"

"O-oh," she replied. "I suppose so."

Serena continued to down fries as she mushily said, "Kissing Darien would be magical." The gang all stared at her and she choked on her recent bite. When she could breathe easily again, she tried to play it off, but they teased her relentlessly for voicing her inner thoughts so loudly.

Darien, at the counter, had happened to overhear their conversation. Although he wasn't a fan of eavesdropping, he had begun keeping a close eye on the group ever since he put it together that Serena was the beautiful heroine that he helped during youma battles.

However, he was more than pleased to hear that the famed alter-ego's normal self was attracted to him as well. Darien smiled as he sipped his hot coffee.

"Looking forward to the party tonight?" Andrew asked, pulling Darien from his thoughts.

"Oh – uh – yeah. I'm really looking forward to it," he said as he looked over his shoulder to see Serena waving off her friends' taunts.

Later that night, the girls all made rounds at the party in their cute dresses with glasses of punch and plenty of pretzels and chips to last the night. Serena kept herself busy by the cheese tray, trying to distract herself from looking at Darien the whole time.

"Which is your favorite?" a voice behind her asked. She spun around to see Darien with his shaggy bangs almost touching his eyes, and his sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

"O-of cheese? Um," she looked back at the tray to think. "Personally, I like mozzarella; like, with the tomatoes and basil and such?"

Darien smiled. "You like caprese salad?" Serena nodded as she munched on a cracker. "You know, you're a lot different than I thought before. And you've grown up a lot the past few—."

"Serena!" the girls called out as they neared her.

"We have to go," Lita said as she tugged on her leader's arm.

"But—," Serena started to say as she was pulled from Darien's presence. "I'll be back later!" she called out as she glanced at the large clock reading 11:30 p.m.

The girls all ran outside to the park where there were hundreds of people laying on the ground completely drained of energy. They looked to the center stage of this particular New Year's Eve celebration to see a glitzy youma with long fingernails and a bubble skirt that looked like a disco ball.

"It's drained all their energy!" Raye screamed as they began to transform into scouts once again.

Just as they finished, Amy began scanning the area and the youma to determine their plan of action. "It would seem that this youma had utilized the local citizen's excitement for the coming year to further their evil gain."

Serena, now Sailor Moon, looked down to see a couple holding hands as they laid on the ground. "How awful!" She looked up to face the youma and ran up to get its attention. "Hey! You have no right to take away such a wonderful moment in people's lives! It's important to take your whole year into calculation so that you can continue to better yourself for the next year! I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"Sailor Moon, eh?" the youma snickered as it raised its hands in the air. "Just the energy I need to complete this outing!" The youma shot black spades threw the air and the scouts jumped to dodge them. After many attempts to keep from being hit, Lita and Raye fell down as the energy sucking spades drew from them.

"Mars! Jupiter!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Mercury Aqua Illusion," Amy shouted as she caused the area of the park to become foggy. It was a great tactic to confuse the enemy, but Sailor Moon was also now at a disadvantage. Just as the youma was closing in on Sailor Moon, a red rose cut through the fog and distracted the youma.

Everyone looked up to see Tuxedo Mask perched on the top of a streetlight (seriously, how does he get up there?). "Sailor Moon! You've got to look inside yourself to assess your strengths and weaknesses, but paying extra attention to the things that make you spectacular. Once you've discovered your true self, only then can you defeat any enemy you come across."

Sailor Moon nodded, trying hard not to focus on the handsomely, masked man who always encouraged her. She dodged to the side to gain some distance from the youma and pulled out the Cutie Moon Rod and gathered her strength as she called out, "Moon Princess Halation!"

With her long hair floating out from either side of her, light beams erupted from the scepter as the attacked collided with the youma. The youma went dark, flashed blue, and disappeared from existence.

The locals slowly began waking up just as the large screen was counting down the last twenty seconds of the year

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Masked called out as he jumped down beside her. "You were fantastic tonight," he whispered as the countdown continued.

Serena, who had been gazing off to the buildings just south of them, was pulled from her thoughts about Darien back at the party. "Oh? Well, thank you, Tuxedo Mask." She blushed and then felt like little weird having feelings for two different guys.

"You wouldn't happen to already have someone to–," he began as he was cut off once again.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" people shouted as the numbers illuminated the screen.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Serena asked. He turned to look down at her and they both smiled. "Could I have a kiss? I mean, for the new year and all?"

Tuxedo Mask bit his lip lightly as he pulled her into the warmth of his cloak. Just as the numbers finished and 'Happy New Year' was cheered from the crowd, he bent down and kissed her softly. A series of streamers and confetti fell upon the gathering of people and even the heroine and her masked man.

"Happy New Year, Serena," he said quickly as he disappeared into the crowd.

Sailor Moon stood there with her fingers to her lips as her friends rejoined her.

"Oooh, a kiss from Tuxedo Mask at midnight," Lita smiled.

"That looked _really_ romantic!" Mina said gleefully.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, what's up with you?" Raye added.

Serena turned to her friends with concern written all over her face. "He called me 'Serena.'"


	12. Kids at Midnight

**_Kids_ at Midnight**

 **Words: 669**

 **Posted: December 31, 2018**

 **Inspiration: My own**

* * *

 **Heads up. This story is slightly suggestive. Nothing really raunchy, but just wanted to put that out there.**

* * *

Rini stomped into the office as Darien finished an email. "Mama said we're _not_ allowed to stay up tonight," she complained as she marched back and forth behind his chair.

"Mmhmm," he said as he double-checked his work.

"Da-aaaad!" she whined. "You said that Aiden and I could watch the ball drop on the television!"

Darien clicked 'send' and spun around. "Wait, you're mother said no?"

Rini nodded. "She said we'd never stay up anyways." Darien smiled at his ten year old daughter and then thought about his eight year old son Aiden. Figuring his wife was probably right, but that there was also no harm in the kids trying, he patted her shoulder and told her he'd take care of it.

Darien walked into the kitchen where Serena was stirring a pot of chili and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy almost New Years," he whispered by her ear.

Serena giggled and turned in to the hug. "Hey," she said. "Dinner's almost ready."

She spooned a sample into his mouth. "Delicious as always. Okay, so I don't want to be the bad guy – for either of you – but why can't the kids stay up tonight? It's not like they're three and five."

Serena quickly looked around to see her kids playing in the living room and then leaned closer to her husband. "I thought we could ring in the New Year . . . alone."

"Oh?" he gave a half-smile. "And who says we can't right after they go to bed?" he winked.

Realizing it was a losing battle anyways, she relented and called the kids in for dinner. Once everyone was seated and began eating their meals, the parents announced to their children that they would be able to stay up for the celebrations on the TV.

"Oooh, this is so cool!" Rini gushed at 10:00 p.m. when the current pop sensation took the stage in Times Square. Both she and Aiden danced to the songs as they munch on sweets and juice. Darien and Serena snuggled on the couch as they scrolled through their phones and occasionally obliged their children with photographs.

Just as 11:30 p.m. rolled around, their kids had already crashed on the couch. Rini's head rested on the arm of the couch and Aiden's head rested on her lap.

"See? They're already asleep," Serena muttered as she turned down the volume on the television.

"Yes, they _are_ already asleep," Darien said with a flirtacious tone. He leaned in to kiss her, but she dodged the advance. "Something wrong?"

Serena stifled her laughter as she loosely pointed towards the sleeping children. "They're _right there_ ," she said. "Can't you thirty minutes till we've told them the ball's already dropped?"

An idea sprung to Darien's mind as he reached for the remote control and clicked the screen off. He walked up to the huge, decorative clock on the wall and took it down. As he started adjusting the time, Serena's eyes widened.

"We're going to _lie_ to them?" she asked.

"You want them in bed, I want them in bed . . . I want _you_ in bed," he said playfully.

Serena blushed brightly before quickly standing up to turn most of the lights down. "Hey, Aiden, Rini," she said sweetly to her kids as she picked the younger one up.

"Did we miss it?" Rini asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she followed her mama to the hallway.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," was all Serena said as she led her kids to their rooms. Darien helped to tuck Rini in and they soon met at the door to their room. Looking down at his watch, he saw there were still a few minutes till midnight.

"Would you rather wait for a kiss a midnight," he asked.

"I never want to wait for your kisses," Serena replied. Darien pulled her close to him and pressed their lips together. As they stumbled into their room, Darien gently nudged the door closed with his foot. "Happy New Year, Darien."


End file.
